Le Protégé du Passé
by Akahi
Summary: Il avait vu son monde en feu et en ruine. Pourquoi les Fondateurs ne pouvaient pas comprendre qu'il devait changer le futur, qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un nouveau protégé ?


**Auteur:** Akahi

**Beta :** Morgane 25

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni Charmed

**Résumé:** Il avait vu son monde en feu et en ruine. Pourquoi les Fondateurs ne pouvaient pas comprendre qu'il devait changer le futur, qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un nouveau protégé ?

.

_Bonne lecture._

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.

¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸

m m

.

**Le Protégé du Passé.**

**.**

Des protégés, il n'avait pas déjà assez à faire entre les démons qui n'arrêtaient d'attaquer le manoir et la mission personnelle qu'il avait de sauver son frère, il fallait qu'on lui rajoute des protégés ! Vraiment parfois les Fondateurs exagéraient ! Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte de la gravité de la situation ? Il avait vu son monde à feu et à sang. Un monde en ruine. Et au lieu d'essayer d'empêcher cela, il était en train de surveiller des gens qui s'ils n'étaient pas idiots et un peu débrouillard n'auraient absolument pas besoin de lui.

Le jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'année du nom de Chris Halliwell soupira et regarda où il s'était éclipsé. Il vit, écœuré, qu'il était dans un quartier traditionnel anglais où toutes les maisons étaient semblables. Le genre de quartier où on ne pouvait reconnaître une maison d'une autre que par son numéro. Le calme y régnait. Pas un seul démon n'oserait venir de peur de se tromper de maison !

Bon allez, il irait vérifier que tout se passe bien et il repartirait pour revenir le plus tard possible. Il se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers la maison d'où provenaient les ondes de son protégé.

Il défroissa rapidement les plis inexistants de ses habits avant de sonner à la porte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage rouge de colère. Il fallut tout son sang froid et son expérience avec les démons pour ne pas grimacer face à un tel personnage. L'homme était facilement trois fois plus large que lui, une moustache disgracieuse lui barrait le visage. Mais ce n'est pas le physique qui le choqua le plus, ce fut le fait que cet homme avait déclenché ces instincts de sorcier. Il suait suffisamment le mal pour faire réagir sa magie.

Il secoua la tête mentalement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Finalement le travail se révélerait surement plus dur qu'il le pensait.

Il s'apprêta à parler quand il fut interrompu.

- **Pas intéressé !** Lui cria presque l'homme avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Chris respira profondément pour ne pas s'énerver et faire sauter la porte pour apprendre les bonnes manières à ce grossier personnage. Il n'était déjà pas de bonne humeur alors si en plus cet imbécile si mettait, il allait perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il n'avait pas toute la journée, il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement un moyen de pouvoir effectuer la tache qu'il lui avait été confié. Il repéra un vélo d'enfant, fit demi-tour et alla regarder la boite aux lettres.

"M. & Mme. Dursley"

Parfait ! Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il retourna à la porte et sonna avec insistance, histoire d'ennuyer le connard qui habitait là.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- **Quoi encore ?** S'énerva M. Dursley

- **Service de protection de l'enfance**, dit Chris en souriant face à la pâleur soudaine de son interlocuteur, **puis-je entrer ?**

- **Vos... papiers, s'il vous plait Monsieur**, bafouilla M. Dursley

- **Oui, oui bien sur les voilà.**

Chris tendu des papiers auxquels il avait discrètement apposé une illusion faisant apparaître les documents nécessaires à la place.

- **Bien maintenant que cela est réglé, puis-je entrer ou préférez-vous que l'on parle dehors ? Je suis sûr que les voisins en seraient ravis.**

M. Dursley se décala. Chris sut qu'il avait raison. Cet homme était du genre à se préoccuper davantage de l'opinion des gens que de tout autre chose. Pour eux être dans la norme primait. Il suffisant de voir le jardin pour s'en rendre compte, aucune excentricité, pas la moindre plante de travers. On avait l'impression que tous les brins d'herbe avaient été coupé un a un après avoir été soigneusement mesuré.

Chris entra dans la maison. L'intérieur était aussi parfait que l'extérieur, Mme Dursley devait passer sa vie à nettoyer et encore cela ne devait pas suffire. S'il devait se coltiner la famille de son protégé à chaque fois, il viendrait encore moins souvent que ce qu'il avait pensé, ce qui n'était pas peut dire.

- **Pouvez-vous rassembler toute votre famille dans le salon ? J'aimerai leur parler.** Dit Chris au bout d'un moment voyant que M. Dursley ne lui proposait pas.

Chris regarda l'homme partir. Quelque chose clochait, cet homme était trop sur ses gardes comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher ou plutôt à se reprocher. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette maison trop parfaite.

- **Il vient pour Lui**, chuchota une voix de femme que Chris identifia comme devant être Mme Dursley.

**- Non, il ne sait rien. Personne ne sais rien sur cette...cette chose. Comportons-nous normalement et il ne saura rien ! **Répondu M. Dursley en essayant de chuchoter.

Dans quel genre de galère était-il tombé ? Chris soupira, se demandant presque s'il n'était pas maudit. C'était son seul protégé en dehors des Charmed et il fallait qu'il tombe sur une embrouille. Si son protégé n'était pas en danger alors il ne s'en mêlerait pas, il avait suffisamment de choses à faire. Chacun ses problèmes ! Il devait déjà sauver le monde, le reste passait en second.

La famille Dursley entra dans la pièce. S'il avait trouvé M. Dursley repoussant ce n'était rien comparé au tableau que donnait la famille devant lui. Mme Dursley était fine, voir osseuse, bien qu'elle n'était pas laide naturellement, son aura était si mauvaise qu'elle suait de tous ses pores la rendant particulièrement repoussante. Le fils de la famille devait avoir pour objectif de dépasser le poids de son père et bien qu'ayant environ 5 ans il ne tarderait pas à réussir.

- **Bonjour, enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis Pétunia Dursley et voilà mon fils Dudley. Je suis désolée de vous demander cela mais êtes vous sûr de ne pas vous êtes trompé d'adresse ? On ne maltraite en aucun cas notre Dudleynouchet !**

Chris n'était pas si sûr. Aux vues de l'enfant, il était évident qu'il souffrait de malnutrition et s'il continuait comme cela il aurait de la chance si son cœur ne lâchait pas avant ses 30 ans.

- **Non, je ne me suis pas trompé mais asseyons-nous pour discuter**. Dit Chris en faisant un geste vers le canapé.

- **Oui, bien sûr**, répondit Mme Dursley en trainant avec qu'elle les deux autres occupants.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, Chris les examina attentivement. Aucun d'eux n'était son protégé, et pourtant ce dernier était bel et bien dans la maison. Il pouvait le sentir. Chris soupira. Les choses ne pouvaient pas se passer simplement et rapidement pour qu'il puisse retourner s'occuper de choses plus importantes, comme la fin du monde par exemple !

- **Bon premièrement M. Dursley, je pensais vous avoir demandé de réunir toute votre famille !**

**- Toute ma famille est ici**, répondit M. Dursley en rougissant de colère.

- **Bon alors je dois préciser les choses. Quand je disais votre famille je voulais dire toute personne résidant ici !**

Bon sang, ils ne pouvaient se dépêcher de lui présenter son protégé qu'il puisse enfin partir !

- **Il n'y a per... personne d'autre ici !**

- **Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ! Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de le trouver à moins bien sûr que vous ne vouliez vous retrouver en prison pour avoir entravé mon travail.**

Chris en avait marre. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sur les mortels. Il respira profondément et se leva. Si les Dursley ne voulaient pas lui présenter son protégé il allait le chercher lui-même. Il se concentra sur les ondes qu'il recevait. Il devait absolument trouver son protégé et avoir un contact physique avec lui, une poignée de main, une bousculade… n'importe quoi du moment que le lien est établi. Il monta les escaliers. Les ondes étaient très fortes. Il devait être à l'étage. La maison possédant quatre chambres en haut, il devait donc avoir raison.

La première chambre était celle des parents, l'autre appartenait à Dudynou quelque chose, la troisième semblait être une chambre d'amis. Il devait être dans la dernière. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre. Rien. La salle était un dépotoir où personne ne pouvait vivre. Mais bon sang où pouvait bien être son protégé. Son côté être de lumière commençait à paniquer. Il était rare que cela arrive, il avait toujours privilégié son côté sorcier à celui d'ange. Ses sens paniquaient, il devait le trouver, il devait absolument le trouver et vite. Il descendit rapidement. Où pouvait-il être ? Il semblait si proche mais il n'était nulle part. Il regarda la porte du placard à côté de lui. Il se cachait peut-être, un travailleur sans papier ? Après tout quelqu'un devait bien s'occuper de la maison et vu les ongles de Mme Dursley ce n'était surement pas elle. Il ouvrit la porte du placard.

Rien ne le prépara à ce qu'il y vit.

Un enfant blessé, sous-alimenté lui lançait un regard terrifié. Ces vêtements étaient sales, couvert de sang et à sa plus grande horreur de sperme.

Il tendit la main pour attraper l'enfant mais à peine lut-il frôlé que l'enfant se dégagea et se recroquevilla au fond du placard. Le toucher enclencha le lien protégé/gardien. La douleur, la détresse s'infiltra en lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie le prendre avec lui et le protéger de tous les dangers mais avant il devait faire payer les porcs qui l'avaient blessé.

**- Dursley quand je suis entré, je ne m'attendais pas à voir un tel degré de maltraitance. Je vous promets de vous le faire payer. Je jure de faire en sorte que jamais vous ne sortiez de prison et vous allez amèrement regretter chaque minute de souffrance que vous lui avez fait subir. **

**- Ce n'est qu'un monstre ! **Rugit . **J'ai tous les droits… il n'est pas humain ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je n'ai été que trop gentil avec lui.**

**- Les seuls monstres ici, c'est vous ! **Hurla Chris.

Chris sentit, en lui, la panique de l'enfant augmenter avec les hurlements. Il essaya de se calmer avant de se pencher et d'attraper l'enfant. Deux yeux verts émeraudes le regardèrent complètement terrifié. Il le resserra contre lui et lui envoya maladroitement des ondes pour le calmer. Pour la première fois de sa vie il regretta amèrement d'avoir écarter son coté ange pour privilégier son coté sorcier. Maintenant il était incapable de prendre soin correctement de l'enfant. Il n'était pas digne d'être son gardien. Un sentiment de honte monta en lui.

- **Je prends l'enfant avec moi. Il est hors de question qu'il reste avec des monstres comme vous**, dit Chris le plus calmement possible pour ne pas effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, l'enfant qui tremblait dans ses bras. **Veillez à ne pas quitter le territoire. Une enquête de police sera ouverte pour maltraitance sur mineur. Je vous conseille vivement de coopérer si vous ne voulez pas que votre fils vous soit retiré.**

Le visage de M. Dursley devint cramoisi sous l'effet de la colère. Il se précipita sur le jeune homme les poings en avant. Chris resserra sa prise sur le petit corps qu'il tenait et évita souplement le porc qui fonçait sur lui, le laissant s'écraser violemment contre le mur.

Pitoyable ! M. Dursley s'imaginait-il vraiment qu'il avait une chance contre lui ? Il avait l'habitude de combattre les démons et même si niveau méchanceté, ils étaient à égalité, question force et rapidité, Dursley était vraiment médiocre.

**- Pensez-vous vraiment que me frapper arrangera les choses M. Dursley ? Je vous savais stupide mais je ne pensais pas à ce point. Je ne manquerais pas de mentionner votre violence à mon égard**, Dit tranquillement Chris en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. **Mme Dursley, Mr Dursley, on se revoit au tribunal.**

Chris sortit rapidement de la propriété avant de perdre le contrôle de sa magie et d'aller tuer les Dursley. Bien que cela ne soit pas une grande perte pour l'humanité, il avait pour priorité, de mettre l'enfant en sécurité.

Par-dessus la haie, il vit la voisine qui espionnait ce qui se passait. Il détestait ce genre d'individu, principalement à cause du fait qu'il avait été conditionné à cacher une bonne partie de sa vie l'existence de la magie et que cet individu rendait son travail plus compliqué. Mais aujourd'hui, il était ravi de la voir. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réellement appeler la police afin de punir les Dursley comme il se doit sans compromettre la sécurité de son protégé. Il pouvait toutefois ruiner leur réputation.

- **Bonjour madame**, salua poliment Chris.

- **Bonjour**.

**- Je vous conseille de faire particulièrement attention avec vos voisins. **

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Les Dursley sont des personnes tout à fait fréquentables. Je passe d'ailleurs de nombreux après-midi à prendre le thé avec Pétunia. **

**- Malheureusement les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Les pires criminels font souvent semblant d'être des personnes les plus ordinaires possibles. **

**- Des criminels ?**

**- Oui, de la pire espèce. Ce sont des trafiquants d'enfant ! Voyez l'état de ce jeune garçon.**

**- Oh mon dieu ! **Cria la dame en se cachant la bouche d'effroi.

**- Comme vous le dites. Malheureusement, je doute que l'on puisse les inculper même avec des preuves aussi évidentes. On a déjà essayé plusieurs fois mais il semblerait qu'ils aient des amis dans la police qui effacent toute nos preuves. Prévenez donc tout le monde qu'il fasse attention à leurs enfants. Je suis désolé de vous quitter si brusquement, mais l'enfant e besoin de soin d'urgence. Prenez soin de vous et ouvrez l'œil. **

Chris partit rapidement en direction d'une ruelle laissant la pauvre femme pétrifiée d'horreur. Il ne regretta pas d'avoir pris le temps de l'informer. Il était sur que dans les dix minutes qui suivent, toute la ville serait au courant. Mais à l'heure actuelle, son protégé avait besoin de soin. Il devait donc se téléporter au plus vite au manoir pour pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs.

L'enfant serait vite accepté, il en était sûr. Sa mère avait un instinct maternel très développé, elle allait vite le prendre sous son aile et le considérer comme sien. En plus, l'enfant serait peut-être la personne qui l'aiderait à sauver Wyatt. Le lien qui se formerait entre eux serait peut-être suffisamment fort pour l'empêcher à devenir maléfique. C'était peut-être cela qui manquait à Wyatt, un grand frère pour prendre soin de lui.

Une fois dans la ruelle, Chris essaya de se téléporter mais sans succès. Frustré et étonné, il regarda autour de lui. Le temps s'était arrêté.

Chris gémit d'agacement. Un maître du destin était intervenu. Il ne l'aidait pas à sauver le monde mais il intervenait quand il s'occupait d'un de ces protégés. C'était à se demander s'ils avaient le sens des priorités.

**- Bonjour Chris, dit l'ange du destin. C'est un bien lourd fardeau que vous portez dans vos bras. **

**- Que voulez-vous dire ? **Demanda Chris en remontant l'enfant contre sa poitrine.

**- Vous avez dans les bras la personne qui a le pouvoir de changer le monde. Croyez-vous vraiment que les fondateurs ne se préoccupent pas de la possible fin du monde ? **Continua l'Ange en voyant l'air étonné de Chris.** Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on vous l'a confié comme protégé. **

**- Vous voulez dire, qu'il joue un rôle dans la folie qui a pris mon frère ? Demanda Chris en regardant incrédule l'enfant couvert de sang. Qui diable est-il donc ?**

**- Monstre**, murmura le gamin.

Chris regarda le garçonnet. L'enfant pensait réellement être un monstre. Son cœur se serra à ce constat. Même si c'était vraiment le cas, Chris ne pouvait en ce moment le voir qu'innocent. Il ne pensait pas être capable de lui faire du mal, même pour sauver le monde. Il était un innocent, un être que ses parents lui avaient appris à protéger à tout prix.

**- Non, Harry Potter n'est pas un monstre, loin de là. Il possède un destin hors du commun, il est l'un des sauveurs du monde. Mais ce n'est pas sur ce point que tu devras choisir. Ce que tu dois savoir Chris, c'est qu'il est l'âme-sœur de ton frère, la seule personne sur qui il pourra se reposer. **

**- Il me faut donc les réunir**, murmura Chris perdu dans ces pensées.

**- Ce n'est malheureusement pas si simple que cela. Si tu venais à le présenter à Wyatt maintenant, ton frère détruirait le monde. Peu importe l'âge qu'il a, il reconnaitrait son âme-sœur du premier coup d'œil et il détruirait ce monde qui a blessé Harry. Il n'y aura cette fois aucun survivant. Je doute que ce soit ton désir. **

**- Que dois-je faire alors ?**

**- Tu as deux choix. Soit, tu abandonnes Harry à son destin de sauveur et tu essayes de trouver ce qui a rendu ton frère maléfique. Dans ce cas là, tu devras toujours faire attention à ce que jamais Wyatt ne recherche pas son âme-sœur. Le destin de Harry sans ton aide sera terrible, ton frère deviendra irrémédiablement fou de rage quand il le découvrira. Le monde sera alors pire que celui que tu as laissé. **

Chris frissonna à cette pensée.

- **Soit, tu choisis de prendre soin de Harry et tu l'aides à surmonter son traumatisme. Malheureusement, il te faudra renoncer à changer le futur. Il deviendra celui que tu connais. Par contre, si tu arrives à élever Harry de telle sorte, qu'il soit suffisamment stable mentalement pour soutenir ton frère et lui tenir parfois tête, le monde renaitra de ses cendres. Il sera un monde bien meilleur que celui-ci. Wyatt deviendra un Roi qui mènera son peuple à la prospérité. Mais avant de prendre ta décision n'oublie pas que ce nouveau monde sera terriblement dur à atteindre. Au moindre faux pas, cela signifiera la fin de toute chose. Harry doit pouvoir dominer ton frère pour que ce dernier puisse se reposer complètement et évacuer la pression qui bouleverse sa magie. Cela ne sera pas aisé à faire. Harry, de par son éducation, est pour l'instant profondément soumis aux autres. De plus tu dois te rappeler que cela signifie aussi, que tu ne pourras pas sauver ta famille.**

Le silence s'installa. Chris était perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce qui avait motivé son voyage, c'était la chance qu'il avait de sauver sa famille. Pourtant, maintenant, l'ange lui disait que la meilleure façon d'aider son frère, c'était d'y renoncer. Il n'était sur de pouvoir le faire.

- **Qu'arrivera-t-il à Harry si je l'abandonne ?** Demanda Chris.

A peine avait-il posé la question, qu'un profond sentiment de honte l'envahit en sentant le corps de l'enfant se raidir. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce penser à sacrifier un enfant ? Sa mère aurait vraiment honte de lui si elle le voyait aujourd'hui.

- **Harry retournera chez les Dursley où il y sera maltraité jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans où le destin l'appellera. Harry sera le Sauveur, Martyr et bouc émissaire d'une partie de ce monde. Après avoir sauvé le monde d'une grande menace, il sera condamné à tord et sera emprisonné dans une prison où il sera torturé mentalement jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit irrémédiablement brisé. Même les Fondateurs ne pourront pas l'aider. Alors qu'il a le potentiel de devenir un des anges les plus purs et puissants, il finira dans le néant. Son âme déchiquetée ne pourra pas atteindre l'au-delà. **

Même si les mots ne voulaient pas encore sortir de sa bouche, sa décision était prise. Laisser un enfant se faire torturer, était peut-être l'une des seules choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Aucun son n'en était sorti. Prononcer un mot serait sceller son destin. Ce serait condamner ce qui l'avait fait tenir pendant toutes ces années. Il tuerait sa douce mère qui aimait tant lui faire des gâteaux et le prendre dans ses bras, il la tuerait aussi surement que s'il lui enfonçait un couteau d'argent dans le cœur. En plus, il n'avait que vingt-deux ans, il n'était pas prêt à être père. Surtout qu'il avait passé sa vie à combattre. Comment pouvait-il réussir à élever un enfant traumatisé ?

Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Harry. Il recommença à lui envoyer des vagues de bien-être et de protection.

Alors qu'il se concentrait sur son protégé, une phrase franchit ses lèvres.

**- Je vais prendre soin de l'enfant. **

L'ange du destin sourit. Il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé laisser un enfant d'une telle pureté affronter un destin aussi atroce que celui qui l'attendait.

- **Qu'ainsi soit-il ?** Proclama-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Le temps redémarra et il se téléporta, avec Chris et Harry, dans un salon, couleur crème.

- **Cette maison est protégée contre toute forme d'intrusion. Elle se trouve dans un autre monde. Vous ne pourrez pas la quitter avant que ton autre toi décide de retourner dans le passé, ce qui veut dire, que tu ne pourras pas sortir avant que vingt-deux ans ne se soient écoulés. **

**- Attendez ! **Cria Chris en agrippant le pend de la robe de l'ange. **Puis-je dire au revoir à ma famille ?**

- **Bien sûr, mais n'oublie pas que cela sera la dernière fois que tu les verras. Les sœurs Halliwell n'ont plus leur place dans le futur**, prévient le maître du destin.

**- Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai bien conscience des conséquences de mon choix. Par contre, je ne peux pas laisser Harry ici tout seul.**

Chris n'avait pas d'expérience de paternité ou même eut un jour un modèle, mais il savait au moins les bases. Laisser un enfant traumatisé, seul dans une maison inconnue, remplie de danger pour un enfant de cet âge était une chose qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire.

**- Oh bien sûr**, s'exclama l'ange. Il passa sa main devant le visage du garçonnet qui s'endormit aussitôt.** Voilà, il devrait dormir tant que vous serez parti.**

**- Merci.**

**- Je vais te laisser à moins bien sûr que tu aies encore des questions à me poser ?**

**- Juste une, que va-t-il m'arriver ? **

Chris s'était préparé à mourir au moment même où il avait prononcé la formule pour remonter le temps. Même s'il ne savait pas réellement ce qui allait se produire, il connaissait suffisamment bien la magie pour savoir que le temps était une constante à manier avec la plus grande précaution, et que tout bouleversement avait un coût.

**- Cet endroit, comme je te l'ai dit, se trouve dans un autre monde, il est même un monde en lui-même. Il n'y a rien en dehors de cette propriété. Ce monde a été crée par toutes les puissances des Fondateurs. Il ne subira donc aucune influence du monde extérieur. Alors que tu seras ici à élever Harry, ton autre toi grandiras, subiras les mêmes souffrances et feras les mêmes choix. Au moment même où il décidera d'aller dans le passé, les portes s'ouvriront et vous pourriez revenir dans le monde extérieur. Tu auras l'âge que tu devrais avoir à cette époque, tu auras donc vingt-deux ans. **

**- Je vois. **

**- Je te laisse donc. N'oublie pas Chris, c'est la dernière fois que tu verras les Charmed, la dernière**, avertit l'Ange du Destin en s'éclipsant.

Chris soupira, il n'avait pas besoin de lui répéter quinze fois. Il l'avait malheureusement bien compris. Il porta Harry dans l'une des chambres à l'étage. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien installé, il prit une profonde inspiration et se téléporta au manoir.

**.**

**HP/CHARMED**

**.**

Arrivé à la demeure des Halliwell, il prit le temps d'observer tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Wyatt avait gardé la maison à peu près intacte pour en faire un musée; mais il n'y avait plus dans le futur, la moindre étincelle de vie. Il n'y avait pas l'odeur de la nourriture qui cuisait quasiment en permanence dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas non plus les post-it que Paige avait l'habitude de mettre un peu partout pour ne rien oublier. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs guère efficace, car soit Piper les enlevait, n'en supportant pas la vue, soit quand ils avaient réussi à y échapper, ils étaient si bien cachés que l'on les redécouvrait que trop tard.

- **Chris, tu tombes bien, monte on a besoin de toi**, l'interpella Paige du haut de l'escalier.

Paige pouvait vraiment être cruelle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Ne pouvait-elle pas lui laisser un peu de temps pour dire adieu à ce qu'il aimait. Sûrement que non. Le destin lui rappelait peut-être ainsi que le temps dans ce monde était compté.

Il grimpa les marches quasiment à reculons. Dire au revoir au passé lui semblait affreusement dur. Même si sa décision était prise, il n'était pas sur d'être vraiment prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

Phoebe sembla vraisemblablement le trouver trop lent, puisqu'elle l'agrippa par le bras et le traîna vers le grenier.

**- Paige s'est fait attaquer par un démon mais on n'arrive pas à trouver qui il est. On hésite entre deux, le démon…**

**- Phoebe**, le coupa Chris.** Je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider. **

**- Qu'est ce que les Fondateurs ont encore fait ?! **S'énerva Piper.** N'essaye même pas de me dire qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec cela. C'est simple, quand on a des problèmes c'est soit à cause des démons, soit des fondateurs ! Alors qu'ont-ils fait cette fois ?!**

**- Piper tu es mauvaise langue. Il y a encore une autre possibilité, Chris a pu se trouver une petite amie**, taquina Phoebe pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère et éviter que sa sœur ne commence à dresser dans sa tête les potions qu'il lui faudrait pour mette fin définitivement aux fondateurs.

**- Non, il est trop jeune pour cela**, trancha Piper.** Alors qu'ont-ils fait ?**

Chris ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre ce qui venait de se dire. Il préféra penser que c'est l'instinct maternel inconscient qui parlait.

**- Ils n'ont rien fait de mal**.

Chris marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer la chose.

- **C'est juste, que je ne suis plus votre Être de Lumière. Je suis venu vous dire adieu. **

**- Quoi ?! **Hurla à moitié Paige.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Chris**, dit Piper en s'approchant.** On va trouver un moyen pour que tu restes. Les Fondateurs nous doivent bien cela après tout ce que l'on a fait. **

Chris soupira. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles lui simplifiaient la tache.

**- Non Piper, tu ne feras rien, je suis d'accord avec cette décision. Le nouveau protégé qui m'a été assigné me prendra tout mon temps. Je ne vais donc plus pouvoir vous aider.**

**- En gros, tu préfères t'occuper d'un parfait inconnu plutôt que nous. Sympa ! **S'énerva Paige.

**- Tu ne comprends pas Paige. **

**- Je pense que si au contraire.**

**- Non, tu ne comprends rien. Avoir un Être de Lumière est un privilège rare. Il n'y a pas assez d'ange pour que tout le monde en bénéficie. Si j'abandonne mon protégé, qui soit dit en passant est un très jeune enfant, personne ne prendra ma place. Il finira rapidement mort ou bien pire encore. **

Paige se sentit, soudain, honteuse. Elle voulait revenir en arrière pour retirer ses propos. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir un Être de Lumière pour les protéger. Vu le nombre de blessures, qu'elles avaient à chaque combat, c'était quelque chose de nécessaire et indispensable que toute sorcière puissante devait avoir.

Piper était elle aussi mal à l'aise avec la révélation de Chris. Elle ne se souvenait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait empêché Léo de faire son travail auprès d'autres protégés pour des motifs personnels et totalement futiles. Ses demandes avaient-elles provoqué la mort d'enfant, comme cela aurait été le cas si Chris ne leur avait pas tenu tête ? Elle espérait vraiment que non sinon, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

**- Désolée.**

**- Ce n'est rien. Vous ne le saviez pas. Par contre je vais devoir bientôt m'en aller. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. **

**- Je vois**, prononça doucement Phoebe. **Tu vas nous manquer**, continua-t-elle en le serrant dans ces bras.

**- Ouais, tu vas nous manquer**, s'exclama Paige en participant au câlin.

**- Vous aussi**, prononça-t-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Même si elles étaient un peu énervantes et ne prenaient souvent pas assez au sérieux leurs devoirs de sorcière. Il les aimait beaucoup. Leurs joies de vivre allaient vraiment lui manquer. C'était quelque chose de si rare dans le futur.

**- Prends soin de toi**, dit Piper en l'embrassant.

**- Oui m… Piper, **

Le mot "maman" avait failli passer ses lèvres. Il voulait tellement lui dire la vérité. Sa décision ne lui avait jamais paru aussi atroce qu'en ce moment. Il avait l'impression qu'il était celui qui allait la tuer. Il pouvait presque sentir le sang qui lui coulait sur les mains.

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Il fallait qu'il parte ou il allait craquer.

**- Faites attention à vous. Adieu !**

Il s'éclipsa, laissant à jamais sa mère et ses tantes. Toutefois, il ne retourna pas encore dans la demeure qui serait sa prison pour vingt-deux ans. Il avait quelqu'un à voir avant.

Dans son parc, Wyatt le regardait tout en enclenchant son bouclier. Si jeune, si fragile et pourtant déjà si puissant.

**- Vraiment Wyatt, tu m'en devras une.**

Il se re-téléporta.

**.**

**HP/CHARMED**

**.**

A peine atterrit-il, qu'il s'effondra au sol en pleurs. Les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter ses joues. Il avait rêvé pendant tant d'années de sauver sa famille. Malheureusement, il avait échoué. Il avait consciemment choisi de les laisser mourir.

Parfois, il détestait vraiment son frère. Sans lui rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Pourquoi c'était à lui de réparer ses bêtises, c'était lui, le petit frère, c'était à Wyatt de le protéger et non l'inverse. Ne pouvait-il pas pour une fois prendre soin de lui ?

Toute sa vie, il l'avait passé dans l'ombre de son frère. A part sa mère, tout le monde ne s'occupait que de Wyatt. Son propre père l'avait oublié dans la maison quand sa mère était morte. Il avait passé deux semaines dans une maison où le fantôme de la mort de Piper hantait. Dans sa douleur Léo l'avait oublié. Il avait fini par partir pour trouver de l'argent pour avoir de quoi se nourrir. Il était passé par des endroits malfamés et y avait souffert un moment. Quand enfin sa vie avait retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre et de bonheur, son frère l'avait ramené au manoir. Il avait ensuite commencé à détruire le monde sous son regard horrifié.

La seule raison pour laquelle, il avait pensé que son frère pouvait être sauvé, c'était que malgré toute sa cruauté à son égard, Chris n'avait jamais douté de l'amour de son frère même s'il l'illustrait de manière abjecte. Wyatt lui avait toujours fourni la nourriture nécessaire pour survivre.

Une fois légèrement calmé, il se releva et se dirigea à l'étage. Il devait prendre soin de Harry. Le sacrifice de sa mère ne devait pas être inutile. Piper serait heureuse de mourir si cela permettait à un de ses enfants de trouver la paix et l'amour. Pour elle, il devait réussir sa mission.

Il ouvrit la porte, et se figea. Harry avait disparu. La panique l'envahit tout en se maudissant de tous les noms. L'ange du destin lui avait dit que l'enfant dormirait jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Il aurait dû aller directement en haut au lieu de pleurer inutilement. Maintenant la vie de l'âme-sœur de son frère était peut être en danger.

Alors qu'il allait chercher Harry dans toutes les salles en hurlant son nom, il se rappela qu'il était un ange. Il se concentra légèrement et essaya de repérer les ondes de son protégé. Il les sentit venir de sous le lit.

Chris soupira. Stable, dominant et protecteur… Ça n'allait vraiment pas être simple.

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

_J'espère que cela vous a plus._

_._

_Je tiens a précisé que cette fiction est finie, il pourrait y avoir quelques drabbles la continuant mais guère plus. J'ai écris cette fiction parce qu'une amie me l'avait demandé. Malheureusement je dois bien avouer, que je ne connais pas assez Charmed pour écrire une longue fiction. _

_Si quelqu'un souhaite la continuer j'offre mon autorisation et mon aide. Mais sinon pour ma part, elle est terminée. _


End file.
